legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Conversion (episode)
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |alt-title = |image = 1x15-cap.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Richard is captured by Darken Rahl |season-epno = 15 |season = 1 |teleplay = |writer = |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }} Rahl's patience is growing thin as he starts to question why they can't find the box of Orden that Zeddicus has in his possession, one of his men explains that they have out witted the sorcerers tracer cloud spell but they are trying to figure out where he is located and reminds him of the Seekers non-existence. Rahl asks him if he really believes he is dead. Meanwhile, We see Richard, Kahlan, and Chase with Devlin. They ask him if he can show them a place where they are keeping Chase's family as prisoners, He shows them the Keep where the people are held and helps further into their journey. Inside this tower of prisoners Giller is using tools to experiment on the prisoners. We then see Captain Ericon and Lieutenant Bram who work for the D'Harans discussing the sadistic nature of Giller's experiments until Giller himself approaches them and tells them to inform Lord Rahl that the experiments are turning out well despite today's conduction when one of the prisoners died. So they go to inform him and while doing so they realize they must do something to put an end to this madness by killing Rahl. Back in the forest, Kahlan, Richard, Devlin, and Chase ambush a few soldiers. Kahlan confesses one and they all make him tell them how to get through the tower and if Chase's family is inside but he didn't know if they were. By night fall, The confessed soldier goes inside the tower and breaks a pipe containing oil that helps keep the Keep Tower lit seeing how it has no windows. Outside Richard and them shoot their arrows at the two guards at the front door so they can make their way in, also inside the two D'Haran soldiers are plotting the death of Rahl. The busted pipe puts the Keep into total darkness, Chase and Richard make there way inside as Chase holds his torch he makes his way into the prisoner holding cell and finds his family inside. When Giller tells the two D'Haran soldiers to fix the problem and to go to the dungeon to make sure everything is fine, but they discover they're all gone. Giller informs them that Rahl will be here in a day and they need to go out and find them, if not then all of them will be used as ink for Rahl's journey book. When everyone meets up together in the forest Chase and his wife get a little too close and Chase is now confessed and could possibly die without help. They all try to take him to a healer but while they traveled they ran into some soldiers and they all start to fight but in the end Captain Ericon stops them and says he's on their side and notices that Bram is dead and tells them that he was the man who was going to kill Rahl. Ericon informs them the plan and also tells them about Giller's experiment with trying to make a confessor. Ericon tells them his orders is to not return until he has some prisoners, Kahlan says then that's what we'll do then. So Kahlan, Emma, and a couple of other people go in as prisoners into the chamber where Giller is and hands them over. When Giller notices Kahlan she instantly tries to confess him but it doesn't work on him and the plan fails. Giller then adds her as the lab rat and tells her that he's made a elixir that can make him immune to the confessors touch. Ericon goes back to Richard and tells him that it failed and now they're Giller's prisoners. Richard goes after them despite knowing the warnings that Ericon had told him of Rahl's return which would be any moment and not only that but it's suicide to go against all those men and Giller. He knocks him out when he tried to stop Richard and now he's making his way to the Keep. Rahl uses his magic to teleport inside Giller's chamber, he informs Rahl that he has captured a confessor. At this time, the confessed soldier places explosives inside while Richard goes in all out into the tower, a D'Haran soldier sees that the Seeker lives and goes to warn Rahl of this and informs that he's also inside the Keep. So he then meets up with Richard and they fight sword to sword. But Rahl outwits him and he has Richard right where he wants him and has a Mord'Sith bring him into the chamber where Kahlan and the others are being held and chain him up as well. Meanwhile, Giller hands Rahl the confessor immunity potion for him to take and guzzles it down right in front of them. Between the agonizing pain of the needles being driven into her and the prospects of knowing that Rahl's plan is to confess Richard Cypher and turn him into a devoted slave, she loses it and suddenly something happens. Something wickedly powerful called, Con Dar has been unleashed. This is a power that only a select few powerful confessors can possess. This word also has another meaning called, Blood Rage. Suddenly she unleashes this power and her own body expels the needles from within and stabs Giller multiple times and died. When Rahl orders his men to kill her, she simply waves one hand Confessing the soldiers in the entire room, she then tells them to kill Rahl and release the Seeker. Rahl defeats a few and runs but Richard quickly follows him, Rahl tries to teleport, while doing so Richard leaps into the air and nearly brushes his sword against Rahl's face as he swung the Sword of Truth at him. Richard goes back for Kahlan but when he returns she attacks him but when he tells her its Richard she looks at him deeply and returns back to her actual self and passes out. Afterwards, they all got back to the forest where Chase and the others are. They hand him the last of the immunity potion to help save him and help him be with his wife and family together. Richard tells Chase that he should stick with Devlin and the resistance, that way he can do some good and stay with his family. Devlin hands Richard a note from Rubin Rybnick, Zeddicus! He couldn't escape from the bad weather but when he does he'll meet up with old friends. Referring to the tracer cloud. Meanwhile, Rahl tells his men to seek the box of Orden and Richard asks Kahlan what happened to her. She explains but Richard tells her whatever she did, she saved him but Richard also saved her when he could killed Rahl instead. Richard makes it clear that he will kill Rahl but only with her by his side. Cast * as Richard Cypher * as Kahlan Amnell * as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Guest Starring * as Darken Rahl * Phil Peleton as Giller * Jay Laga'aia as Chase Brandstone Category:Episodes Category:Season 1